This invention relates to litter bins.
In British Patent Specification No. 2 198 926 A there is disclosed a litter bin and a support for the litter bin, which support is for attachment to a surface, wherein one of the container and the support has a spherically concave surface and the other of the container and the support has a complementary, spherically convex, face, and means for adjustably fixing the container and the support together, with the support attached to a surface, with the faces opposite each other, so that the container is in an upright disposition if the surface is sloping.
The support disclosed in 2 198 926 has a circular peripheral rim, the bottom edge of which engages the ground. This presents a problem if the ground is uneven, for example cobblestones, since parts only of the rim may then contact the ground and the support may be unsteady, distort or fracture.